Itsumo anata no soba ni iru yo
by buny
Summary: Usagi y mamoru estan dormidos... al menos eso parece y no despiertan, mientras tanto Usagi se ve al espejo y descubre que no es ella, donde estara? ese es un lugar el cual no habìa visitado, U
1. Shisaii koro kara

ITSUMO ANATA NO SOBA NI IRU YO  
  
(Siempre a tu lado)   
  
Capitulo 1.- Shisaii koro kara (desde pequeña)  
  
By: buny  
  
...oOo.0.oOo...  
  
Rei entro a la habitación, había ido por un vaso con agua, claro que no lo había hecho por voluntad propia si no por la insistencia de sus amigas y a decir verdad por que le hacia falta calmarse un poco.  
  
-Qué ha pasado? hay algún cambio? fueron las interrogantes de la guerrera del fuego, la mirada de sus compañeras no le daban muchas esperanzas, como había pasado algo como eso?  
  
Setsuna dio un suspiro el cual todas tomaron como un "voy a decir algo así que pongan atención" fue cuando tomo valor para hablar  
  
- No estoy segura de lo que ocurre, creo que es un fenómeno similar al que sufrió la pequeña dama en aquel entonces, Amy la interrumpió, -te refieres a aquella vez que Usagi entro en su mente para hacerla salir? pero... Makoto la interrumpió, -ellos no tiene fiebre ni parecen estar enfermos!, Minako estaba muy atenta a todo y como le era de costumbre siempre decía algo que en su momento nadie deseaba oír, -parece como si estuvieran en coma, todas voltearon enseguida, no digas eso!! gritaron al unísono, Setsuna se trato de calmarlas, esto puede ser peligroso pero es nuestro deber.  
  
Eso basto para cesar la discusión, Rei fue la primera en postularse, bien que esperas fueron sus palabras, Setsuna solo pensaba en lo extraño de la situación, simplemente había sentido algo extraño y tuvo la necesidad de ir a visitar a su príncipe y a su princesa, ellos parecían ausentes en su casa y gracias a Amy y a que Usagi siempre traía consigo el cristal de plata supimos que ellos nunca salieron de casa ese día, estaban dormidos, intentamos despertarlos siendo todo inútil, parecían muertos en vida, respiraban, tenían pulso, el corazón les latía normalmente, s temperatura era normal, solo no despertaban.   
  
Rei seguía esperando a que algo pasara, nada, los ojos de Setsuna se abrieron completamente productos del horror que le provocaba el no poder hacer nada ya que no entendía lo que estaba pasando, todas empezaban a preocuparse, una lagrima salía de su ojo ya no lo soporto mas, siempre había tenido respuestas o suposiciones que estaba pasando ahora!?  
  
La pequeña Hotaru entraba en la habitación las personas presentes se percataron ya que empezó a hablar...  
  
-No puedes entrar a una mente que no se encuentra.  
  
Estaba claro que tenía la atención de todas, la curiosidad de Amy la hizo preguntar primero, a que se refería, Hotaru se acerco a su princesa, ella se veía tan dulce, pero su rostro no emanaba esa paz característica de ella a pesar de estar sonriente, pudo notar que tomaba la mano de Mamoru, la pequeña scout se quedo callada por un momento, solo pensaba en todas las posibilidades, -creo saber lo que pasa, dijo finalmente, todas creían saber también, por lo antes dicho, Setsuna quien ya se había calmado pregunto que si estaba segura, Hotaru asintió con la cabeza, ahora procedía a explicar su teoría.  
  
-Bien, si no pueden entrar es por que no hay a donde entrar, eso quiere decir que lo que tenemos que buscar son sus almas  
  
-Sus almas? Minako le quito las palabras de la boca a Amy no estarán hablando de fantasmas verdad??  
  
¬¬ Mina!! esto es serió, las miradas sobre ella le daban mas miedo en ese momento, y como lo haremos pregunto Makoto, Hotaru se quedo muy sería...   
  
Todas esperaban su respuesta, ella solo sonrió, de seguro era algo fácil y no había de que preocuparse, era bueno contar con sailirs como ellas, "no lo se" Rei estaba molesta no por que no le dieran las respuestas si no por que ellas estaban allí esperando solo a que les dieran las respuestas, no habían aportado nada ,ellas también eran sailors, tenían que hacer algo.   
  
Usagi estaba despertando, una voz que no le era familiar le pregunto "quien es Mamoru" Usagi volteó de inmediato  
  
Un chico de cabellos verdes la observaba con una sonrisa, oh! disculpa fueron sus siguentes palabras al ver la confusión de la rubia, que descortesia la mía extendio su mano y se presento, mi nombre es Shun mi hermano Iki vendra en un momento, estas bien? Usagi aun no comprendía lo que estaba pasando así simplemente sonrió y se presento, yo soy Usagi, el chico se sento a un lado de ella era ovbio que espeaba una conversación, entonces? Usagi no sabía que responder a ese "entonces?" él sonrió amablemente, me diras por que huian esos maleantes? Usagi se quedo pensativa, después el chico se puso un poco nervioso y empezó a mover sus manos de ariba para abajo como haciendo señales, si no quieres decirlo no importa, esque... fue lo que ella dijo, Shun se quedo muy atento a lo que la chica iba a decir, en ese momento Iki entra por la puerta, me pareció escuchar voces ya deserto la mujer, Usagi no dudo en molestarse por esa forma de expresarse hacia ella, que no vez que soy una linda jovencita!! fueron sus palabras, Iki sonrió ya veo que esta bien, Usagi se sonrojo de verguenza, lo siento dijo en voz muy bajita, Shun quien no sabía como reaccionar los miraba.  
  
Se quedaron callados por un momento hasta que Usagi desidió hablar.  
  
- Creo que ya que han sido muy buenos conmigo les dire lo que pasa, la verdad es que no lo entiendo.   
  
- Que es lo que no entiendes interrumpió Shun.  
  
- Pues, lo que me dijiste, unos maleantes y eso, yo solo me fui a dormir, estaba soñando que seguía a Mamoru y despierto aquí.  
  
- Iki pregunto quieres decir que no recuerdas lo que hizo que ellos huyeran  
  
- Mamoru, dijo Shun, lo mensionaste en tus sueños, él estaba contigo ayer en la tarde que paso todo  
  
Usagi solo se quedo observandolo, nada encajaba, disculpen dijo, en donde estamos? cierto dijo Shun muy entusista, quieres que te llevemos a tu casa, si gacias fue lo ultimo que quiso decir la rubia...  
  
No lo podía creer!!! que lugar era ese, donde estaba el CrowCenter, el parke al que iba con   
  
Mamoru, se vió reflejada en un espejo, se acerco a el tocandose el rostro, ese reflejo no era el de ella, si era una chica rubia pero su cabello era tan largo como el de Rei, su copete se perdia entre su cabello que estaba partido por el lado izquierdo y sus ojos no eran azules si no plateados, sin duda no era ella, eso explicaria muchas cosas, la pregunta era podría confíar algo así a ellos dos, tenía que buscar a alguien que le pudiera decir como volver a su cuerpo y sobre todo Mamoru, las chicas, puso su rostro un poco triste, Shun se acerco a ella, estas bien, si dijo ella, disfrazando su tristeza, tu casa queda muy lejos de aquí, pregunto Iki, ella lo observo fijamente a los ojos, no lo se dijo finalmente, como que no lo sabes!! reclamo el mayor, Shun se le acerco a su hermano para decirle algo al oído, sabes ella es extraña, no parece peligrosa ni nada pero senti un cosmos muy extraño cuando se desmayo, lo mejor sera que se quede en casa para averiguar que pasa, Iki lo interrumpió y podremos confíar en ella, Usagi se estaba cansando, que tanto se secretea fue lo que dijo y ellos un tanto nerviosos solo decian "nada, je, je..."  
  
- Lo mejor será que te quedes en nuestra casa, dijo el mayor  
  
- Estupenda idea apoyo él hermano menor  
  
- Solo que hay un detallito, ambos voltearon a verla, pues... no tengo ropa y que van a decir de una jovencita que vive con dos hombres que horror!! ninguno había pensado en eso, además, un sonido muy familiar se escucho en el estomago de la chica, tengo mucha hambre, afirmo ella, los dos chicos si que estaban en problemas.  
  
Iki quien era el mas frío de los dos pidió ir a comer en lo que pensaban que hacer, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo, Shun era mejor en la cocina que su hermano así que el la prepararía.  
  
Alguien estaba del otro lado de la puerta, Usagi se había olvidado de que no era su casa y gentilmente fue a abrir la puerta, Shiru al verla pensó que se había equivocado de lugar, ya se estaba disculpando cuando Sunrei llegó buen día dijo amablemente, se encuentra Shun-kun e Iki-san, Usagi se quedo callada por un instante, por supuesto dijo sonriendo y los dejo pasar, tras el ruido no pudieron evitar salir de la cocina los hermanos, quienes saludaron y presentaron a Usagi.  
  
Shiru y compañia estaban enterados de toda la historia, fue cuando Sunrei propuso a Usagi que se quedara con ella, así no se preocuparia de nada, en cuanto a la ropa si tendría que ir a comprar puesto que las de ella no le quedarían.  
  
-me parece bien si hay una chica no tendre que preocuparme, por cierto no se que edades tienen, viven solos pero se ven tan jovenes, - Shiru fue quien hablo bueno, Shun y Yo tenemos 16 años, Iki tiene 18, Sunrei tiene 15, - oh... aun así son muy jovenes para vivir solos, Shun hablo, - supongo que tu también tienes unos 15 años verdad?, Usagi se quedo muy sería, la verdad es que no sabía que edad tenía el cuerpo que estaba ocupando, así que solo asintio con la cabeza, si esa edad aparentaba quien era ella para desmentir, además no le creerian si les decia que tenía mas edad que Iki, el mayor se dió cuenta que lo estaba observando, por que no nos cuentas algo de ti, Usagi se quedo muy sería, cuando de pronto empezó a hablar, - siempre, desde pequeña e querido tener una vida tranquila, lo mas normal posible, sin problemas de ningun tipo, creo que eso esta muy alejado de mi, siempre hago sufrir a los que me rodean eso ya es un hecho, Sunrei interrumpió, - por que dices eso, eres una chica normal, tienes todo para llevar así tu vida, - no es así, dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza, de seguro todos estaran preocupados por mi... Iki quien se estaba molestando se levanto del asiento y comezó, - eso es algo que no puedes evitar, si quieres una vida como la que describes, sin problemas, entonces solo hay algo que debes hacer, debes estar alejada de todos, si nadie te conoce nadie sufrira por ti, pero una vida así no tiene sentido, si tu todo es como hasta ahora entonces llevas una vida normal, si vivieras como nosotros, como cualquier otro te darias cuenta que ninguna vida es normal, solo para el que la vive, si desde pequeña siempre lo has deseado entonces esperas algo que ya se a cumplido y simplemente no lo puedes ver,Usagi se quedo muy sería, tal vez tengas razón, a tu modo, como quisiera que todo fuera tan sencillo, Shiru interrumpió, pero lo es!! Usagi se le quedo viendo al caballero dragon, creo que empezare a creerlo pero hasta que ese día llegue...   
  
Alguien toco la puerta de forma brusca, los chicos se pusieron en guardia mientras que Sunrei se escondía tras Shiru, Usagi se levanto muy normal y fue a abrir la puerta, Shiru la detuvo del hombro, Usagi volteo a verlo, él solo negaba con la cabeza, no abriran la puerta? pregunto, yo lo are dijo Iki, este abrió la puerta era Shina, que hacía ella en ese lugar??  
  
No podían ver su rostro por la mascara que portaba pero si que estaba enojada.  
  
- Donde esta!!??   
  
Todos voltaron a verse, Usagi estaba esperando a que se quitara la mascara, quien era esa extraña chica, Shina también se percato de la presencia de la desconocida pero no le importaba ella quería saber donde estaba ese canalla, como siempre la había echo enojar, ese Seiya, no esta aquí!! dijo rapidamente Shun, Usagi no se quedaría con la duda quien era ella? habra un carnaval fueron las palabras de la rubia, Shina volteo a verla, ella ya estaba molesta y tal pregunta no la ponía mejor, no es eso, decia muy nervioso Shun quien no quería problemas en su casa, entonces por que trae una mascara, que no se la piensa quitar? insolente!! Shina estallo en colera, no puedo quitarmela por que así es la tradición de una caballero, oh... y que es significa eso? en eso fue que todos se pusieron mas nervios, estaba claro que ella no sabía nada de los caballeros de Athena, estaba bien contarle...?  
  
Después de todo que remedio se iba a enterar de alguna manera, solo le contaron un poco sobre la historia de los caballeros y eso fue todo, ella se mostro muy interesada en la historia de la mascaras en mujeres la cual como eran mujeres y estas no se les permitia luchar debían usar mascaras y que solo Athena podía presentarse sin ella por ser una diosa, Usagi quizo reirse pero mejor se aguanto, si ellos supieran que en su reino los encargados en la proteccion del planeta esta mayormente formado por mujeres, entonces... dijo mientras que todos volteaban a verla, su diosa vive aquí, claro que no!! dijo Shun un tanto insultado, ella es una diosa!! vive en el Santuario, tapo su boca rapidamente, por que se había alterado tanto, Shina aun estaba impaciente, Seiya no aparecia, Usagi se acerco a ella, y que pasara si alguien ve tu rostro? otra pregunta mas por parte de la rubia, si que era un poco curiosa, Shina volteo la cara, no tenía por que contestar a eso, Usagi no se daria por vencida, - esta claro que aquí estas entre amigos no puedes mostrar tu rostro anque no estes en batalla? Iki fue el que hablo esta vez, nadie le puede ver el rostro si alguien la viera tiene dos opciones, Usagi se mostraba muy interesada, se veía muy contenta de saber todo aquello, cada palabra que ellos emitian era captada por la chica, - la primera continuo, debe matar a esa persona, el rostro de la rubia cambio de semblante, tal vez ya no deseaba saber mas, pero eso no le quito el entusiasmo, - eso quiere decir que no necesariamente tiene que matarlo y si no es así esntonces? Shiru fue el que termino por hablar, debe amarlo... la rubia se quedo muy seria, todos esperabana ver la reaccion de esta, parecia un poco desepcionada bajo la cabeza y su mirada fijamente al piso, que emoción!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! eso es muy romantico!!!!!!! empezo a gritar por todos lados, después termino por colocarse frente a Shina la tomo de las manos y le dijo y bien, Shina aparto sus manos de las de Usagi, y bien que? dijo friamente, - ese Seiya te vio el rostro no es así je, je... todos se quedaron estáticos, por que suponia tal cosa? Shina se puso de pie, - no tengo por que contestar eso! Usagi sonrio, - entonces tengo razón Usagi se cruzo de brazos de forma decisiva, en cosas del amor ella por lo general no se equivocaba y nadie buscaba a alguien de forma tan decisiva, aunque no podía ver su rostro su forma de ser le mostraba lo fría que era ante los demás.  
  
Las chicas aun estaban ideando algo para encontrar a los principes, Luna estaba en la cama junto a Usagi estaba muy triste y se desesperaba al no saber que hacer, habían estado registrando la casa para ver si encontraban algo, cualquier pista, solo una cajita que estaba con llave estaba claro que allí guardaban su tesoro mas valioso, Amy había ido a traer algo para desifrar la clave y abrirla, por fin la maldita caja habia cedido después de varios intentos había un objeto enfrente sobre un soporte pequeño, Amy estaba por tomarlo cuando este desapareció, todas se quedaron estaticas, que fue aquello se preguntaban, no lo podre rastear pero eso me da una idea fueron las palabras de Amy corrió con Usagi y empezó a buscar algo entre sus ropas, que haces pregunto Artemis, Amy se veía muy decidida, aja!! toda la atención estaba en la chica, abrió el broche que había tomado de Usagi, lo que pense, todos esperaban una explicación, mostro el broche a todas, el cristal no estaba!! así como ese objeto desapareció interrumpó los pesamientos de las chicas, el cristal a ido a seguir a su dueña, eso es algo que si podremos rastear, todas se pusieron muy felices, eso era mas de lo que tenían, eso eran esperanzas...  
  
un objeto cayó a los pies de Usagi, esta se agacho por el, que es eso pregunto Sunrei, Usagi lo tomo en sus dos manos y lo acerco con ternura en su mejilla, esto es mi mayor tesoro material, todos se quedaron un poco desconcertados.  
  
- Yo creo que necesito un baño y para eso necesito ropas limpias, todos perdieron el interes por el extraño objeto que tenía en sus manos, Sunrei se levanto de inmediato, si eso será muy divertido U  
  
Los chicos no querían dejarlas solas Shina pensó que lo mejor sería ir en busca de Seiya al santuario, ya no soportaba que esa rubía la estuviera interrogando.   
  
Las compras habían pasado sin mas inconvenientes, todo estaba bien, Usagi estaba tan feliz, pasear así le hacia olvidar cualquier cosa, estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que chocaba con un sujeto, Iki, Shun y Shiru se pusieron en guardia, ese sujeto tenia un extraño cosmos, Usagi se estaba disculpando, el sujeto extraño se le quedo viendo, su cosmos desapareció en ese momento, dime, ella volteo a verlo, por que te estas disculpando con tanto afan, ella se quedo muy sería sonrió un poco y empezó a contestar, - pues yo tuve la culpa, estaba tan feliz que no me fije por donde iba, de nuevo el sujeto interrogo, entonces la culpable es tu felicidad, ella se quedo muy sería, no lo creo la felicida nos lleva a la paz, el sujeto sonrió era tan extraño, estaba por marcharse cuando se detuvo, volteo a ver a Usagi y dijo, "si quieres paz preparate para la guerra" estas palabras dejaron helada a Usagi...  
  
TSUUKU...   
  
Nota.- Se que puse un poco desconfiada a Usagi pero la verdad es que cualquiera desconfiaria sabiendo que esta sola en un lugar extraño incluso siendo Usagi. Desde que estaba escribiendo el fic de Secretos de la luna quería hacer un crossover de Sailor Moon y Saint Seiya, pero solo sabía como empezarlo, ahora que me vino la inspiración voy a aprovechar, se también que con este serán tres fics inconclusos pero intentare llevar un ritmo y actualizar uno a la vez. Este fic se lo dedico a todas las lectoras que han estado leyendo todo lo que escribo en verdad significa mucho para mi . Se que e estado separando demasiado a Mamoru y a Usagi pero este no será el caso esta vez no habra tercero je, je un poco de justicia para esta pareja. 


	2. Sensou wa iya desu

ITSUMO ANATA NO SOBA NI IRU YO  
  
(Siempre a tu lado)   
  
Capitulo 2.- Sensou wa iya desu (Odio la guerra)  
  
By: buny  
  
...oOo.0.oOo...  
  
Aquellas palabras eran muy extrañas, que significaban, esa forma tan fría de decirlo, Usagi no se quedaría asi, fue tras él sujeto, solo que sus nuevos amigos no se lo permitieron.  
  
- te encuentras bien fue la pregunta de un preocupado Shun, Usagi volteo a verlo y no solo él estaba preocupado, todos lo estaban, solo que... por que?   
  
Decidio que lo mejor sería no preocuparlos mas así que solo sonrio y dijo miren esa blusa esta lindisima!! y corrió hasta entrar a la tienda, todos se quedaron viendo.  
  
- supongo que no se dio cuenta, fue lo que dijo resignado Ikki, eso debió ser pensaron los demás, claro que el que no terminaba de tragarse ese cuento era Shiru, se quedo pensativo hasta que el resto fue tras Usagi, esa chica sería capaz de acabar con todo el dinero que tenían para el mes, pero al parecer no importaba ella se veía muy contenta, en cuanto regresaron llego a darse un baño, en verdad sentia que lo necesitaba además que la ayudaria a relajarse un poco, mientras Sunrei preparaba la cena, no confiaria su alimentación a los hombres en definitivo, después de haber cenado Sunrei acompaño a Usagi a donde sería su dormitorio.  
  
La joven princesa de la Luna estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, no podía dormir por lo sucedido, que era lo que podía hacer? estaba sola y no sabía que hacer, no sabía si podía confiar en ellos, además no tenía consigo el cristal de plata, así que ni pensar en hacer tonterias, se quito la manta que traía encima, definitivo no podía dormir, había pasado la noche dando vueltas en la cama, era muy temprano el sol saldría pronto tal vez si viera el amanecer, se levanto sin hacer ruido, no deseaba despertar a nadie, se asomo por la ventana, no se había dado cuenta aun pero, el muelle que estaba frente a la casa era muy lindo, tal vez si caminaba un poco por el lugar se sentiria mejor, salió de la casa y fue directo al lugar, se detuvo donde un barandal de madera ya no permitia acercarse mas, se recargo en el mientras miraba el agua, que debo hacer se preguntaba una y otra vez, miro al horizonte los primeros rayos de sol se asomaban.   
  
Hatsuki!!!!  
  
Una chica muy emocionada llego y la abrazo con mucha felicidad, esta se veía un tanto asustada y preocupada.  
  
- Hatsuki donde habías estado??, estamos tan preocupados por ti!!   
  
Usagi no la conocia pero sabiendo que ese cuerpo no le pertenecia tal vez podía descubrir algo de su anfitriona, - disculpa pero...  
  
- nada de disculpas pensamos que te habían raptado, a mamá casi le da el infrto pero yo no perdi las esperanzas claro que no hermanita, una sonrisa triunfal se formo en ella se veía tan decidida, - oyes... la otra chica rubia se le quedo viendo, - que pasa?, - Usagi tenía que decir que había perdido la memoria eso sería lo mejor, - no se quien eres... la otra chica se quedo paralizada, - oh!! no que te han hecho hermanita!!!  
  
Gracias por traernos a ella ja, ja, ja...  
  
Las dos voltearon de inmediato dos sujetos con armaduras estaban frente a ellas, la otra chica se veía muy asustada.   
  
- oh no! creí que los había perdido   
  
- a que te refieres con eso? ellos te venían siguiendo, Usagi si que estaba confundida, aunque eso resolvia algunas cosas, como lo que había dicho Shun de cuando la encontro y luego esta chica, tal vez no estaba transformada pero ella seguia siendo Sailor Moon, se puso al frente puso su brazo para alejar a la chica que decia ser su hermana.  
  
- que es lo que quieren conmigo!!?  
  
Los sujetos empezaron a reir, - como si no lo supieras, tienes que venir con nosotros, nuestro Señor nos lo ha ordenado, así que si no quiere mas problemas venga y dejaremos que su hermana viva, Usagi no sabía que hacer, no tenia su broche, no había alguien y sobre todo le era dificil de creer que uno de ellos ya se hubiera despertado, no podía arriesgar la vida de la joven lo mejor sería ir con ellos y ver quien era el causante de todo, tal vez así sabría como volver a su mundo o por lo menos averiguar algo sobre Mamoru, la rubia estaba dispuesta a ir cuando un copo de nieve cayo en su mano, como podía estar cayendo nieve si era verano?, los dos caballeros también se percataron de que caía nieve, ahora esta estaba cayendo por el lugar, eso no era normal solo caía donde estaban ellos.  
  
- no es muy caballeroso acosar a dos lindas jovencitas, Usagi volteo en todas direcciones, un muchacho rubio! él hacia que la nieve cayera? el muchacho se acerco desafiante, a esto los dos caballeros se pusieron en guardía, - no te metas o te pesara!!  
  
El recien llegado no se iba a intimidar por aquellas palabras, si, estaba claro que lo superaban en número, pero, eso no significaba que lo derrotarian.  
  
Basta!!! Usagi se veía molesta, no quiero mas peleas, yo tengo que ir con los caballeros, así que si me disculpan, no supo por que y como si se estaba muriendo de miedo pero se acerco a los sujetos, quienes reían descaradamente tras su triunfo, - esta vez se salvaron no tendran tanta suerte para la proxima, ellos salieron corriendo con la chica en los brazos.  
  
Hermana!!!!!! Yoga se acerco a la chica, estas bien? ella solo lo miro con unos ojos llenos de tristeza, se habían llevado a su hermana, - lo mejor sera que me acompañes recuperaremos a tu hermana, - me ayudaras?, Yoga la observo por un momento, - por supuesto, no permitire que dañen a unas lindas jovencitas eso no es digno de un caballero, la chica empezaria a llorar en cualquier momento, la ayudo a caminar y fueron con los otros caballeros.  
  
Ikki y el resto estaban pansando en lo que había pasado.  
  
Shun fue el que rompio el silencio, - después de todo lo que a pasado no sabemos tu nombre  
  
- lo siento me llamo Usagi supongo que como ya conocieron a mi hermana no es necesario que les diga su nombre   
  
Usagi!!!!!  
  
- pero ella nos dijo que se llamaba Usagi, la chica se quedo muy sería, su nombe es Hatsuki ahora que lo pienso ella parecia no conocerme  
  
- ella no sabía donde vivia solo su nombre dijo llamarse como tu, Shun le explicaba a la joven.   
  
La chica se sintió muy feliz después de oír esas palabras, al parecer su hermana no se había olvidado de ella por completo.  
  
- que es lo que quiren de Usa... digo Hatsuki? Ikki estaba muy interesado en saber  
  
- no lo se bien pero eso significa que el Dios de la guerra esta proximo a volver del mundo de los muertos o del olimpo, no se donde se encuentren je,je.  
  
El dios de la guerra!! eso sería fatal, tenemos que hablar con Zaori, no solo Shun ahora todos estaban preocupados, tenían que ir al Santuario.  
  
Usagi estaba en un cuarto lleno de enormes cojines volteaba a todos lados, no es que quisiera escapar, solo que cuando llegara el momento tendría que tener un plan alternativo, lo primero era saber quien era el lider de todo aquello.  
  
vaya! pero si es usted, debí imaginarlo  
  
Usagi volteo, era el sujeto extraño que vio cuando andaba de compras!!  
  
- estas comoda? la rubia no sabía como interpretar esa sonrisa   
  
- después de todo lo existente en cuanto a camas creo que estos cojines no estan del todo mal   
  
- es eso un intento de pelear?   
  
- mi intención no es pelear, sabe que no estoy aqui por voluntad, sus hombres me trajeron, agradeceria que me dijera para que me quería ver, la sonrisa que había estado manteniendo ahora se veía borrada por las palabras de la joven   
  
El estaba por hablar cuando un peculiar sonido se escucho proveniente del estomago de Usagi, claro la chica se había despertado temprano y con todo no había tenido tiempo de comer algo, las mejillas de una vergonzada chica se habían vuelto algo carmesi, él parecia muy divertido con la escena, de inmediato mando llamar a alguien para que trajera comida.   
  
Los caballeros ya se habían reunido con Athena, le habían informado de lo sucedido.   
  
Zaori estaba un tanto confundida, miro a todos con extrañeza, que seguiria? que se supone que harian para rescatar a la joven y derrotar a Ares, la Diosa no decia nada.  
  
La joven se aclaro la garganta, queria decir algo pero al parecer no sabía por donde empezar.  
  
- si eso es cierto no hay nada que podamos hacer en este momento, solo prepararnos para lo que venga, que era lo que estaba diciendo? acaso ella no sabía donde estaba el templo de ese Dios? Zaori se puso de pie y continuo, - por lo visto aun no a despertado puesto que no siento ninguna presencia, así como tampoco a despertado la Diosa Artemisa, no siento sus cosmos, Shiru interrumpió, - pero, al parecer no hay ninguna duda de que aquella chica sea la reencarnación de la Diosa Artemisa, su cosmos es muy poderoso, estoy seguro de que no soy el unico que lo sintió, Shun se acerco mas, - es cierto!! cuando la encontre libero mucha energia, si no ha despertado por completo lo hara en cualquier momento y saben que luchar contra dos Dioses es mucho mas complicado aun, - no creo que ella nos ataque, Ikki quien había permanecido muy callado decidio hablar, - se ve que es amable además ella lo dijo quiere una vida normal sin tener que sufrir.   
  
- que tal si Ares la convence, o que tal si la controla, no sabemos que tan poderoso sea, esa chica pudo sentir la energia de aquel sujeto en la ciudad y si ella no tiene recuerdos es mas sencillo engañarla, Shiru estaba mas que convencido de aquello.  
  
A esto todos se quedaron muy serios, entonces no había mucho que hacer.  
  
Una cosa mas, Yoga no había visto a Seiya, donde se había metido? Shina también lo había estado buscando sin mayor exito, no solo se tenian que preocupar por un Dios que no tardaba en empezar una guerra si no que también por su amigo, claro que él sabía como defenderse, también sabían que él era un poco mas irresponsable que el resto pero, ausentarse por tanto tiempo era extraño aun para el caballero pegaso.  
  
Creo que tenemos un charla pendiente, Usagi ya había comido y ahora era el momento de tener algunas respuestas.  
  
- antes de que diga algo solo quiero saber por que estoy aquí.  
  
La persona que estaba frente a ella era un sujeto alto su cabello era oscuro y su mirada era la mas fría que jamás había visto.  
  
- la guerra no tardara, esta es muy necesaria, cada día la humanidad se extiende como una plaga, habitan este planeta tomando el papel de parasitos, con esta guerra esos parasitos dejaran de existir en este mundo...  
  
- eso es injusto!, además no contesta mi pregunta  
  
- Artemisa...  
  
-como me llamaste!? genial ahora cada quien me puede llamar como quiere  
  
- Tu eres la Diosa Artemisa, Usagi se quedo muy sería, esa era la razón por la que ella estaba en ese lugar  
  
- si yo soy Artemisa, tu quien eres?  
  
- soy Ares Dios de la guerra   
  
Genial había caido en manos de un chiflado, si él era un Dios por que no simplemente movia su dedo y cumplia sus deseos, no era tan poderoso acaso?  
  
- si tu eres un Dios, para que me necesitas?  
  
- por que en este mundo Athena la Diosa de la sabiduria camina entre los mortales, ella intentara detenerme y quiero que tu entiendas que el lado correcto es el mio  
  
- en primer lugar yo odio la guerra, y sí claro, me raptas para lograr tus propositos!, había un poco de sarcasmo en las palabras la que sería la Diosa Artemisa   
  
- eres libre de ir a donde te plazca, te invite cordialmente antes, esta era la unica forma de hacer que me escucharas  
  
- entonces me puedo ir?   
  
- si eso quieres, solo quiero que entiendas que si los mortales siguen en este palneta acabaran con el, se que has de pensa en los inocentes que no tienen la culpa, no te preocupes ellos no serán castigados, solo los malvados serán juzgados   
  
- como piensas decidir quien merece el castigo quien no?  
  
- Artemisa, no debe dudar de mis metodos, solo necesito que me ayude a lograr mi proposito ya que los caballeros de Athena se opondran   
  
- no hay necesidad de matar a nadie!!  
  
- si te refieres a encerrarlos, a mi parecer esa no es vida, te aseguro que ellos decearian mas estar muertos que estar viviendo sin libertad, el tenía un buen punto, solo...   
  
- que tal si yo no soy Artemisa?  
  
- claro que lo eres, solo una cosa mas...  
  
La rubia ya no sabía que esperar, algun chantaje para obligarla a quedarse por voluntad propia  
  
- cuando mis hombres fueron en tu busqueda encontraron un objeto que me intriga  
  
Ares traía en su mano el broche con el cristal de plata!!  
  
- mi broche!!!! dijo feliz antes de que sospechara algo mas tras su asombro al verlo  
  
- tu broche??  
  
La chica volteo a verlo con una sonrisa, - este es mi broche favorito debió caerse, la rubia se la puso de inmediato.  
  
- haces tanto escandalo por un broche? la chica puso cara de pocos amigos   
  
- este no es cualquier broche! a estado en la familia desde generaciones, mis padres me matarian si lo perdiera  
  
- esta bien, lo dejaremos así, puedes hacer lo que te plazca, Ares se dio media vuelta para salir del lugar, una sonrisa de complicidad se formo en su boca poco antes de salir, estaba convencido de que ese broche era la clave para que la Diosa por fin despertara, después de todo este se había iluminado cuando sus caballeros intentaron traerla por primera vez y ese extraño cosmos guardado en el, podía sentir ese poder oculto dentro del broche.   
  
El broche ahora estaba con su dueña, ella tenía libertad para hacer lo que quisiera ahora, al menos eso le habían hecho creer.  
  
Decidio que lo mejor sería ir a caminar por los alrededores, conocer un poco el lugar, llego hasta donde se encontraba una enorme puerta con unos jardines hermosos, no tenía que ir a ese lugar!, no tenía que distraerse!, se obligo a voltear en otra dirección, en verdad se moria por ir a ese lugar pero, sabía que perderia demasiado tiempo si se quedaba, paso de largo la entrada a ese maravilloso lugar, cuando un caballero que estaba incado en la entrada le hablo.  
  
- no piensa visitar el jardin a nuestro señor le encantaria que lo visitara, Usagi se quedo observando al sujeto, - en verdad si deseo ir pero antes quiero conocer todo el palacio, el caballero que había tenido su cabeza mirando al piso volteo para ver quien era la dama que había osado reusarse a entrar a tan maravilloso lugar, se detuvo en el broche.  
  
Ese broche no le pertenece!! el caballero se había puesto de pie, la rubia un tanto molesta por tal acusación no se quedaria sin responder a aquello.  
  
- Como te atrevez!? sabes quien soy? además este broche si me pertenece, acaso quieres que le diga a tu señor que me han ofendido uno de sus caballeros, sabes lo que eso significa?  
  
El caballero de inmediato se arrodillo y empezó a pedir disculpas.  
  
- no fue mi intencion tal vez me equivoque y el objeto solo se parezca, por favor...  
  
- esta bien, ahora dime a quien dices que pertenece este objeto?  
  
El caballero se quedo callado, - no a nadie por favor tal vez lo soñe  
  
- un sueño? como te llamas? te e visto con Ares, eres su caballero de confianza, el caballero se puso de pie nuevamente, al parecer la chica estaba buscando información.  
  
- Soy Gail caballero de la espada Mirai y soy uno de los caballeros mas fuertes que protegen a nuestro señor Ares.  
  
- ya veo, dejame ver si entendi, la diosa Atena tiene caballeros así como Ares, si yo pronto despertare como una Diosa entonces donde estan mis caballeros?   
  
- disculpeme pero eso es algo que no puedo contestar puesto que desconozco la respuesta  
  
Usagi se quedo muy pensativa, - sabes donde esta la salida...?  
  
TSUUKU...  
  
Nota.- bueno el proximo capitulo "Ima uchi ni imasu" (Ahora estoy en casa) la guerra entre los Dioses se acerca. Gracias al unico review, que bueno que te este gustando la trama, gracias ya que siempre cuento con tu apoyo .   
  
BAICHA.


	3. Ima uchi ni imasu

**ITSUMO ANATA NO SOBA NI IRU YO  
(Siempre a tu lado) **

**Capitulo 3.- Ima uchi ni imasu" (Ahora estoy en casa)**

**  
  
By: buny  
  
...oOo.0.oOo...**

Gracias por los review!!

Silver Moonlight-81.- Bueno tal vez no debería decírtelo pero no! Las Senshis no van a a ser las caballeros supongo que en este cap quedara mas aumentada tu pregunta je, je…

smcg2.- Chévere!! Hacia mucho que no escuchaba esa palabra, gracias por tu review

Paola.- Creo que no se si en verdad tenga tantas intrigas pero bueno, je, je… gracias por leer en cuanto a la tardanza pues… tengo otros fic en línea y voy de uno por uno así que espero y no te desesperes.

LUNA-NIS.- Cuando empecé a escribir también pensé que loco! Pero era algo que tenía que hacer o de lo contrario no me vendría la inspiración y pues Darien ya aparece en este capitulo.

**...oOo.0.oOo...**

Gail ya estaba desconfiando, que clase de pregunta era esa?? Las ordenes de Ares era de no dejarla salir, pero también no molestarla, no podían hacer que esta se molestara de lo contrario…

El caballero solo sonrió, - disculpe no le gustaría mejor conocer el lugar, acaba de llegar y…

Usagi se le quedo viendo, algo no estaba bien, se suponía que ella podía salir en el momento que ella quisiera, podría confiar en esas personas y si ese tipo se le pegaba, los pocos planes que tenía se vendrían abajo, cuanto deseaba que Mamoru estuviera allí él si sabría que hacer.

Aunque sería ciertamente una ventaja conocer un poco el lugar, después de todo no llevaba mucho en el lugar y fácilmente se perdería ya que al parecer era un palacio bastante amplio.

Usagi lo empezó a rodear como curioseando un poco al caballero que la miraba incrédulo, - creo que aceptare tu oferta, pero con una condición, Gail no tenía idea de la clase de condiciones que pudiera poner, estaba un poco sorprendido y la chica parecía que disfrutaba al hacerlo esperar, - que condición dijo ya que no deseaba perder mas su tiempo, ella solo le sonrió, - iremos por la dirección que yo quiera y tu solo me dirás en que lugar estamos.

Esa condición no le convenía al caballero pero, por lo menos no la dejaría encontrar la salida.

El solo le sonrió amablemente y le indico que empezara el recorrido cuando ella lo deseara, Usagi camino y él la siguió.

Uno de los pasillos por los que se había aventurado la joven estaba demasiado oscuro, eso no le importaba, había alguien que la protegiera y ese caballero no era una estatua de piedra tenía emociones y se le notaba bastante y ella en descifrar esas cosas era buena, se daría cuenta por donde encontrar la salida en cualquier momento.

El tiempo pasaba y la pobre sentía que estaba dando vueltas, todas las habitaciones eran similares, no entendía como era que sabía cual era que? Tal vez lo mejor sería regresar a su habitación y pensar un poco las cosas ya que los planes actuales… se detuvo un momento, que planes tenía?? Estaba tan perdida como cuando llego, Gail la saco de sus pensamientos y fue cuando ella reacciono, - lo siento se disculpo, solo sonrisas para disimular lo perdida que se sentía en ese momento, solo un pretexto, uno tan bueno como el echo de que estaba cansada y deseaba dormir un poco, tal vez también comer, suponía que los dioses también eran un poco humanos, lo que Usagi no sabía era que el también estaba cansado había estado evitando la salida del recinto ya unas cuatro veces sin que ella lo notara y eso se le había dificultado bastante aunque lo había conseguido.

- le parece si la llevo a su habitación no esta muy lejos de aqu

Ella simplemente acepto con un leve movimiento de cabeza, la verdad es que ya estaba resignada.

Los caballeros de Athena estaban muy desesperados, sobre todo por que la hermana de Usagi la cual se llamaba Usagi estaba entre ellos y era ella la más desesperante de todos en el lugar, así que fue el caballero cisne quien amablemente se ofreció a llevarla a otro lugar para así poder tranquilizarse todos.

El tiempo estaba pasando y no había cambios de nada, Shun se puso de pie, todos voltearon al instante estaba claro que ya no deseaba estar sin hacer nada.

- Seiya no aparece, y Usa digo Hatsuki no aparece, por que no hacemos algo

- que propones, dijo Iki, se quedo observando a su hermano fijamente, todos lo hicieron, el chico se volvió a sentar derrotado, sin duda lo había dicho sin pensar.

- entendemos que no quieras estar así pero… el caballero dragón estaba confortando al chico cuando alguien abrió bruscamente la puerta de la entrada al lugar, sin duda Shina quien estaba aun furica por la desaparición aparente del caballero Pegasus, en efecto era ella, solo que entraba por la s razones equivocadas. Traía apoyado en su hombro a la persona que la había tenido tan molesta todo el día, de inmediato todos se fueron en su ayuda, Shiru tomo a Seiya de los brazos Iki fue y Shun lo ayudaron a llevarlo a un lugar mas reconfortable mientras Zahori se apresuraba a llamar a un doctor, ya que no se veía en muy buen estado.

Mientras tanto las scouts no aun no sabían que hacer, ellas también se sentían desesperadas, los cuerpos estaban bien, por lo pronto no había que ponerse en pánico, Hotaru estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama a un lado de su princesa, simplemente la observaba, su mirada emanaba ternura, un poco dudosa acerco su mano al rostro de Usagi acaricio su frente muy despacio, quería pronunciar palabras pero estas eran torpes, fue Setsuna quien hablo por ella.

-ella sabe que desea que vuelvas, Hotaru volteo en ese momento con un poco de sorpresa en su rostro, una dulce sonrisa se dibujo en ambas, la pequeña volvió a voltear a ver a la rubia quien parecía dormir placidamente, tomo la mano de Usagi y cerro sus ojos mientras apretaba su mano fuertemente, una energía extraña emanaba de la menor, Setsuna se altero un poco, no sabía si ella intentaba ir con Usagi, solo se acerco para cerciorarse que Hotaru no se lastimara, la chica cayo después de que la energía seso, Plut estaba allí para no dejarla caer, intentaba despertarla, si Hotaru no despertaba era por que en verdad lo había logrado y lo había echo sin decir como a nadie, en eso débilmente la menor abrió sus ojos, - no lo conseguí, esas fueron sus débiles palabras, ahora ella estaba cansada había concentrado su energía sin conseguir nada, -lo mejor sería no comentar nada a las otras sailors, Hotaru asintió ella tenía razón no había por que alarmar a las otras chicas después de todo la tensión estaba ya bastante alta.

Usagi por su parte ya se había librado de Gail, ese muchacho le simpatizaba pero o deseaba que le siguiera los pasos, se asomo por la puerta de su habitación lo mas sutilmente, asustada se regreso cuando vio que aun no se retiraba, por lo menos tenía su broche así que lo mejor sería usarlo, prendió todos los focos que pudo y entro al baño así Gail no se daría cuenta de la energía que se liberaba al usar su broche de transformación.

Por fin se había transformado se quedo callada esperando por unos instantes, si no había quien entrara a su habitación asustado quería decir que nadie se había dado cuenta. Bien pensó, solo que se sentía algo extraña y de seguro debía conseguirse una mascara, ahora ya estaba transformada se sentó en la cama a pensar un poco las cosas cuando se dio cuenta que su habitual falda estaba modificada tenia trozos de metal y esta no era igual era mas larga hasta la rodilla y tenia dos largos cortes por donde se podían ver sus piernas un cinturón delgado dorado de un material metálico así como algunas protecciones similares a las de aquel caballero pero todo se veía similar a su atuendo de marinerita, el cuello y los moños seguían en su lugar al final de la falda estaba bordada y su tiara había desaparecido y solo una joya estaba tapando su frente toco la joya con su mano y fue cuando una mascara instantáneamente le cubrió la cara, mas que perfecto pensó, al parecer el broche se había adecuado a las circunstancias, apago todos los focos de seguro ese caballero aun estaba allí, apagaría las luces y esperaría un poco el se tendría que ir en cualquier momento oh! La ventana, estaba transformada, abrió la ventana y miro alrededor, maldición pensó su cuarto estaba junto a un acantilado, miro a los lados la habitación mas cercana estaba bastante alejada y tal vez la ventana estaba cerrada, espero otro rato mas, mientras pensaba un poco en que hacer, tenía que encontrar a aquellos caballeros y pedir ayuda, se asomo y el caballero seguía allí parecía una estatua, que le pasaba? Acaso se quedaría allí hasta que ella saliera, una especie de guardaespaldas? Empezó a caminar lentamente hasta poder tocar la cama abrió la ventana para que la luz de la luna la pudiera iluminar, sin duda tenía la mejor vista pero sin modo de salir sin chaperon, había un florero en una mesita a su lado, se le quedo viendo fijamente, podría lanzarla a la otra ventana y con el ruido él se distraería y podría salir de su encierro, la tomo y la lanzó, la ventana se rompió haciendo tal escándalo, solo que ella no contaba con que él caballero de la espada Mirai se fijaría primero en su propia habitación, quedo detrás de la puerta el caballero entro sigilosamente, el foco del baño aun estaba prendido así que el caballero fue en esa dirección lentamente mientras sacaba su espada y se ponía en guardia Usagi aprovecho y salió sin hacer ruido, corrió lo mas que pudo, ahora estaba como una completa extraña no había pensado en eso, estaba mas susceptible a un ataque, los deseos de llorar se hicieron presentes, fue cuando escucho un ruido en otra habitación, se detuvo en frente de la puerta, estaba dudando si entrar o simplemente salir del lugar, salir sería lo mas sensato pero no hay que descartar el factor curiosidad que era mas fuerte que el miedo presente en ese momento. Lentamente abrió la puerta solo para asomarse puesto que las luces estaban encendidas, Ares estaba allí.

Seiya parecía estar despertando, todos se pusieron alertas al escuchar a Shina llamarlo, Sella volteo en dirección a todos, estas bien?, eso era todo lo que podía entender y después de ver todos esos rostros angustiado con excepción de la enmascarada, supo que algo terrible le había pasado, quiso ponerse de pie pero lo devolvieron a la suave cama.

Zahorí fue la primera en llegar, - no te preocupes Seiya ya estas en casa

-que fue lo que te paso? Sonaron al unísono todos, al parecer no esperarían el discurso de diosa estaban ansioso por saber algo, tal vez esa era la señal que esperaban para saber de la chica raptada.

Seiya se quedo atónito, no sabía que contestar a aquello y mas que nada no se le hacían familiares los rostros presentes, solo se quedo serio y sus únicas palabras fueron "wakaranai"

TSUUKU...

Nota.- sorry por la tardanza je,je... es que ahora no cuento con una PC y tengo que usar las de la escuela ¬¬ y no falta que cuando por fin logro tener una tenga alguna tarea que hacer, en fin el próximo capitulo será el ultimo Kaeru issho ni (volvamos juntos).

BAICHA.


	4. Kaeru isshoni

Zafiro.- sorry que no hayas encontrado la sustancia, pero en fin espero que no seas tan exigente conmigo intentare esforsarme mas

Lupita.- Original? pues la verdad no se si lo sea tenía esta idea hace un buen y hasta ahora me anime a escribirla je,je.. queria termina secretos de la luna primero, gracias por tu apoyo

mny.- Pues que bueno que te guste pero la verdad es que iba a ser mas o menos como tu crees pero luego no se siento que todo puede suceder y en este cap te daras cuenta por finde quien es quien U jo,jo... gracias por tu review

ITSUMO ANATA NO SOBA NI IRU YO  
(Siempre a tu lado)

Capitulo 4.- Kaeru issho ni (volvamos juntos).

By: buny

...oOo.0.oOo...

Usagi estaba observando lo que estaba pasando en la Habitación de Ares, al parecer algo no muy agradable, había estado dando vueltas en círculos y solo le faltaba encontrarse con Gail de nuevo.

Ares se encontraba en el suelo, un dolor muy fuerte parecía salir de su pecho puesto que se presionaba con toda la fuerza que pudiese, el sudor recorriendo su cuerpo cansado por el esfuerzo y las venas visiblemente resaltadas, unos segundos y había cesado, tenia el deseo de ir en su ayuda, después de todo el no había echo daño a nadie, por lo menos no aun, pero pensó que también seria la oportunidad perfecta para desaparecer del lugar, se alejo lentamente de la puerta, en cualquier momento alguien llegaría a auxiliarlo y ella no deseaba estar en el lugar, se topo con una pared detrás al voltear observo una silueta, un tremendo susto la hizo saltar y casi gritar, se tranquilizo al ver un espejo, era ella, su cuerpo, si Mamoru estaba en ese lugar ahora podría reconocerla, poco a poco como si el broche fuese de baterías se fue desvaneciendo su imagen reemplazándose por la que tenía cuando había llegado, que había pasado, su broche se había averiado en el camino? Como era eso posible? Era ridículo de solo pensarlo, escucho que alguien se acercaba, volteo en todas direcciones, a donde se iría, había cuatro direcciones, dos no eran la opción, decisiones ella las odiaba, vio una ventana y la opción es la puerta numero 5, salio del lugar iba a salir de ese fastidioso lugar aunque tardara años en conseguirlo, cerro como pudo la ventana, podía escuchar voces a lo lejos, lo mas seguro era que ya había llegado alguien a ayudarlo, después de todo era el dueño del lugar, respiro profundamente, por fin ahora solo era cuestión de encontrar a los chicos que la habían ayudado al inicio, volteo al frente se había metido a una habitación, eso era extraño después de todo ella pensaba que esa ventana daría sin duda a un barranco que le podría producir vértigo hasta el mas valiente alpinista, siguió caminando, un momento pensó, el lugar le era muy familiar, los muebles la decoración, corrió en dirección al baño, sabía donde estaba el lugar puesto que lo que pensaba era verdad…

Estaba en su habitación, la misma de la que había escapado hace poco, su habitación estaba a un lado de la de Ares? Pero…? Poco a poco retrocedía, no lo podía creer, al chocar con quien ya sabía intento correr, por lo menos se encerraría en el baño no tenia por que soportar sus burlas, fue detenida en seco, el hombre sujetaba fuertemente su brazo, Usagi solo pudo pedir que la soltara como si de ello dependiera su vida, rápidamente, el hombre la puso frente a su sujetándola fuertemente con ambas manos.

estas bien?

Solo eso dijo, que remedio pensó, Usagi se dejo caer en el piso, salir de ese lugar iba a ser mas difícil de lo que ella pensaba.

Gail la miro detenidamente, tomo su mentón e hizo que lo mirara.

te encuentras bien?

si, contesto ella decepcionada

en que estabas pensando?

oyes! Donde quedo todo ese respeto, en ningún momento te di permiso de hablarme de tu, así que mas te vale que no grites o te acuso!

El joven se quedo observándola detenidamente, - usted hace lo mismo…

a que te refieres?

yo tampoco le e permitido hablarme de tu

entonces estamos a mano ahora si me permite quiero dormir un poco, solo dijo eso y se puso de pie, se fue a la salida y le indico que saliera con un sutil movimiento de mano

lo siento pero después de lo que ha pasado se me a ordenado no salir de la habitación

que! Quiere decir que yo una pobre chica indefensa estaré sola en una habitación con un perfecto desconocido, además no se que clase de persona es

Un sonrojo leve se vio en su rostro, - que le pasa si yo soy un caballero, además eso le pasa por querer escapar.

Usagi se quedo boquiabierta iba a contestarle a eso pero no tenía argumentos

pues bien entonces espero y este muy cómodo en ese diminuto sof�, la chica se dio media vuelta y se fue a dormir.

Todos observaban a Seiya, no recordaba quien era, decía no reconocer a nadie en el lugar, lo llevaron al hospital de la fundación Kido, todos se quedaron muy desconcertados, estaban peor que antes, o tal vez no en verdad.

Shun se acerco a Zahori, disculpe, dijo sacando a la diosa de sus pensamientos

usted debería saber donde esta el templo de Ares no es así

tienes razón y a la vez no, solo tengo una idea pero su templo tiene un hechizo donde te encontrarías en un laberinto sin fin, regresando una y otra vez al mismo lugar, ese dios es muy astuto cuando de batallas se refiere, después de todo es el dios de la guerra.

entonces tenemos que esperar a que el nos ataque?

eso es lo mas sensato, contesto la diosa convencida de que esa era la única manera,

aunque…. La chica se quedo muy seria

La puerta se abría de par en par una caballero, sería una mensajera de Ares…?

Seiya estaba recostado en una cama, Shiru estaba con el, su mas leal amigo, no lo abandonaría, en ningún momento, seiya debía reponerse pronto, él sería esencial en la batalla, no podrían con eso solos.

este hospital debe ser costoso, debo ser alguien importante

Shiru lo miro y solo sonrió, -claro que lo eres

y a que me dedico? Como me llamo? Tu tienes esas respuestas?

en verdad no lo recuerdas Seiya

Ese es mi nombre? Bueno como has sido tan amable conmigo te diré, tengo mi mente en blanco, pero siento que puedo confiar en ti no se por que

eso quiere decir que no recuerdas absolutamente nada, no recuerdas que eres un caballero de Atena, ciertamente estas herido pero, como es posible que no recuerdes nada, ese debió ser un buen golpe en esa dura cabeza tuya como para esto, ja, ja… ceso su riza al ver lo serio de su amigo, lo siento solo quería hacer una broma

no te preocupes, esta bien, quisiera que me dijeras todo, el caballero dragon se quedo un poco serio, queria que le dijera todo, ahora por donde empezar…

Atena fue la primera en pnerse de pie, todos los demas caballeros se pusieron en guardia, la caballero se paseaba libremente por el lugar como si no hubiese nadie mas en el lugar

quien eres? Se atrevio a preguntar el caballero cisne

La chica volteo de inmediato, caminaba lentamente hasta que se detuvo frente al caballero puso su dedo en la frente del incredulo rubio, el cual no sabia como reaccionar, Hyoga tomo la muñeca de la joven, eso fue todo lo que se le pudo ocurrir, se quedaron asi por unos instantes hasta que ella se libero fuertemente

ustedes son caballeros de Atena?

Asi es! Respondio la misma Atena, ahora dinos quien eres y que es lo que deseas?

TSUUKU…

Nota.- sorry e tenido que dejar hasta aqui por que no se como poner el final y me estoy tardando demasiado asi que prefiero darselos hasta aqui y en cuanto afloren mis ideas lo termino je,je…. Asi me puedo dedicar mas a mis otros fics mientras tanto.


End file.
